helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Lecture of Barris
Info It's getting late. Time to go to bed, Magda. Objective Go to Bedroom: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Diamond +50 Notes *In order to pass the test, the correct order is "City Guard" "Based on system of law" and "Diplomatic Immunity". Transcript Story Chat 1 Barris: The time when I studied in the Lionheart Kingdom? To be honest, I'm not fond of those memories. I had to memorize and recite all kinds of laws, take many exams, and... Magda: And? Barris: Be punished by the teacher if I failed the test. Magda: Has that ever happened to you? I can't even imagine... Barris: Of course not. But my classmates were another story. What happened to them left a deep impression on me. Magda: I'm a little curious... Barris: A noblewoman like you wouldn't want to know. Magda: Huh? Barris: I have a case in half an hour, Lady Ellenstein. Maybe I can answer your question next time. Magda: Farewell! (I wonder... What was the punishment? Lord Sakan doesn't even want to talk about it.) Story Chat 2 Professor Barris: Lady Magda Ellenstein, a second-year student in the law school. Magda: ...Huh? Professor Barris: The judicial exam will start in three minutes. I wrote the questions and will proctor the test-taking process. Please prepare accordingly. Magda: ...Lord Sakan, what are you talking about? Professor Barris: That's rude, Lady Ellenstein. Please refer to me as Professor. Magda: Professor? (This is a dream. It has to be!) (I must have been too tired yesterday. I need to wake up! Wake up!) ... (I can't!) (Wait, I heard that if I just pinch myself...) Professor Barris: ... What are you doing? Magda: I'm... pinching my thigh. (But it doesn't seem to hurt?) Professor Barris: You will have one more question on your exam. Magda: Please wait! Professor Barris: Three, two, one. The test begins now. Magda: (He completely ignored what I said!) Professor Barris: First question. Magda: Let me ask something! I promise it will be the last time! Professor Barris: ...Go ahead. Magda: How will the test score affect me? Professor Barris: As always, whoever answers all the questions correctly will be rewarded. Magda: And if I... answer incorrectly? Professor Barris: You will be punished. Magda: ... Professor Barris: Now you have wasted one minute and twenty-eight seconds, but the examination time will not be extended. Please, listen carefully as I ask each question. If Civilians find their personal safety threatened, who should they report to? : Alan : Incorrect : City Guard : Correct : Barris : Incorrect : I don't know : Professor Barris: You are not allowed to say you don't know. : to question Professor Barris: Next question. Finsel's legal system is complex. Judges need to have a thorough understanding of all regulations. So, what should a judge do if a law is vague? : Based on personal understanding : Incorrect : Based on facts : Incorrect : Based on system of law : Correct : I don't know : Professor Barris: Saying 'I don't know' is not a sufficient answer. : to question Professor Barris: The third question. The Lionheart Kingdom and Finsel agree to a diplomatic covenant. If the Lionheart Kingdom sends an ambassador to Finsel, what rights does the covenant provide him? : Diplomatic Immunity : Correct : Exit & Entry at will : Incorrect : Extrality : Incorrect : I don't know : Professor Barris: You are not allowed to say you don't know. : to question Professor Barris: Next... The judicial exam... : Story Root 2 : Professor Barris: You failed, Lady Ellenstein. : Magda: ...(It's because I never learned anything about the law!) : Professor Barris: I'm disappointed in you. I won't allow any failure to go unpunished. Copy 'Finsel's Laws' thirty times before the week ends. : Magda: Thirty times?! : Professor Barris: Would you rather have detention? : Magda: I want to wake up from this nightmare! : Ends Story Root 1 Professor Barris: It would have ended earlier, but there is an additional question. Magda: ...I thought you were joking! Professor Barris: You don't have much time, Lady Ellenstein. Here it is. Magda: (I'm so nervous...!) Professor Barris: What is my favourite law-related text? Magda: ...Isn't this a judicial exam? Professor Barris: A true judge is good at observing and recording. Fully understanding your professor is also part of the test. Magda: (I don't know if he would be like this in reality...) It should be either 'The Legal History of Finsel', 'Early Laws of the Lionheart Kingdom', or 'The Treaty of Rayorca'. Is that right? Professor Barris: ... Rather than listening in class, you had focused all of your attention on me. Magda: I guessed based on your preferences! Professor Barris: And why do you know that? Magda: B- Because... Professor Barris: You care about me? Magda: I... Professor Barris: Your current behavior is an affirmation. Magda: Please listen to me. This is just a dream... Professor Barris: A dream? Magda: Yes. Professor Barris: In that case, I suppose I can do anything? Magda: ...Of course not! Professor Barris: But you said it's a dream. What happens here won't affect you when you wake up. Magda: Why are you... suddenly so close? Professor Barris: ... What do you think I am going to do? Magda: How am I supposed to know?! Professor Barris: I wanted to say the spelling of these words is wrong. They should be written like this. Give me your hand. Magda: Hand... ! Professor Barris: Do you understand now? Or should I hold your hand and write it again? Magda: No, that's not necessary. Professor Barris: ... If this is a dream, shouldn't you be wondering why it's related to me? Story Chat 3 Magda: (That was... I don't know what to say.) Maid: Lord Barris Sakan is here. Magda: ! Barris: Lady Ellenstein? Magda: ... Barris: Are you... afraid of me? Barris: Did I do something that offended you or made you unhappy? Magda: (...Should I tell him about the dream I had last night?) Wait! Your clothes today... Barris: This? Some students from Rayorca are visiting Finsel and the law school invited me to give a lecture. Magda: ...It's just like in my dream! Barris: What? Magda: I mean... your clothes remind me of our last conversation about how you saw your classmates being punished. Barris: Ah. The punishment was either copying books or detention. It's for the students who don't work hard. If you're going to study law, I don't think you need to worry. Magda: ...I'd rather not. After what happened last night, I never want to take a judicial exam again. Barris: Oh, do you think it's too difficult? Indeed, I also thought the test was the hardest thing in the world. Then I discovered it is even more difficult to win your heart. Magda: Huh? Barris: I also worked as a teaching assistant when I was in the Lionheart Kingdom. If you have a question about law, you may ask me at any time. I have a lot of experience teaching students. Magda: I can see that... Category:Event Quests Category:Transcript Category:Art of Teaching Event